the world in my house
by RabbidFanBoy
Summary: kumahomaru is at home on a dull dreary night when a popup comes onto his computer... and then the fun begins with the units arriving quickly and at random intervals
1. Chapter 1

_**~A/N. I don't own hetalia T_T (Even though I totally wish I did) the only one I truly own is Kumahomaru and he is a boy and his little sister doesn't live with him! oh and he looks like a girl!~**_

it had started raining... Why would it rain on the first day of SUMMER?

I was typing away at my laptop like I usually did when I saw an ad pop up, 'Test Free Hetalia Units, For as long as you want!' I couldn't pass up the chance to do something, Anything interesting during the summer, Even if they were annoying I could just return them right?

So I filled out the information, and then my computer said 'congratulations your first unit will arrive in 2 days!'

Now I was no genious but that sounded WAY too good to be true.

So I put it out of my mind for a while, and after two days I was shocked to see a delivery guy at my door.

"Excuse me, but are you Kumahomaru?" He asked, noticing that I was a little younger than him.

"Yes." I answered, quickly.

He pushed a clipboard towards me.

"Sign please." He said, Quietly.

I signed it quickly, and he brought a medium sized box into the front hall.

He then left as quickly as he could, and when I read the manual cover I understood why; He had brought me Lovino Vargas, the most easily upset character on hetalia besides Feliciano himself.

but this was not the regular romano, nor was he chibi romano, he was somewhere inbetween, he was Child Romano.

I did a silent fangirl scream, then wondered who I would get next for about a split second.

I decided that I didn't really care.

I looked in the manual and saw the easiest way to wake him up was to say 'buono tomato' while actually holding a tomato (since I had plenty it was easy).

I picked out the best tomato I could find and held it up.

"Buono Tomato!" I said, loud enough for him to hear it through the box.

"Che cosa?" I heard this whispered several times.

And then it was raining wood.

and my tomato was gone... apparently romano was hungry, and nothing could stop a hungry italian.

"Buono Tomato." I heard Romano say, satisfied.

And then I was hungry again, so I got out some of the leftovers, we'd had lasagna so there wasn't very much left.

I snapped down the food like the hungry (Half) Russian I was; Russians will eat your soul for food.

Romano started to wander around my kitchen, touching stuff as he went.

"watashi no genryou ni fureru kotowo tome nasai!" I cried out, utilizing my other half of ancestry to speak japanese.

"Why?" He asked Quizically. Ok so he got the message, Now to deliver it.

I pointed at the thing he was holding, a metal sift, used for making pasta.

"I was gonna use that." I answered, Knowing that he would put it down immediately.

He did.

"Good now go to your new room, I think That it's ok now."

He stared at me Confused.

"I'll show you where it is, alright?" I asked politely.

"Sì!" His Response came only seconds after the question.

As we made our way up to the room I looked out the window and saw a 'flying mint bunny delivery' truck outside, the teen that had had me sign the clipboard was there too, and he was pulling 2 more boxes out of the truck, and suddenly I was Scared for My life.

I showed Romano his room, then went back downstairs, so that I could be greeted by my own personal hell.

the first one that came out of the new two, was Prussia, the other was Greece, The Latter I wasn't worried about, but now I was kind of afraid to go anywhere near the boxes.

I pressed my face into my hands.

'what did I do wrong? am I gonna die by the hands of a crazy perverted Prussian?' I thought, while being completely contrary to my thoughts and opening prussias box.

"awe, he doesn't look capable of raping my little sister right now... but looks can be deceiving..." I saw the little box within his box and was mystified by the little yellow fluff on the inside.

I poked it and suddenly was tackled by a weird guy who was about a half a foot taller than me, I immediately went into fighting mode and bit his arm; which of course is when I noticed it was prussia. Stupid me!

I woke up greece by saying "Heracles, wake up in the name of Zeus!"

his reaction hurt my soul (a.k.a He scared the shit right outta me)

I passed out from lack of air or something cause I think I forgot to breathe...


	2. Chapter 2

_**~A/N. I don't own hetalia T_T (Even though I totally wish I did) the only one I truly own is Kumahomaru and he is a boy and his little sister doesn't live with him! oh and he **__**STILL**__** looks like a girl!~**_

I awoke in shock to see prussia sitting as close to me as possible.

When he noticed me wake up he scooted even closer (if that's even freaking possible, He was practically sitting on me).

I tried to move but I was totally stuck (points for prussia) I wanted to scream.

He looked at me, red eyes glinting Lustily.

Which is when I realized that I would probably freak out if I didn't get out right then. It was freaking obvious too.

other 17 year old boys wouldn't ever see that look in there guy housemates eyes.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled ducking, as I was just barely missed by my cats claws as she flew through the air, proppelled by greece and his amazing tossing abilities.

I heard Romano laughing as Prussia started to get his face clawed off.

"Serves him damn right!" Greece muttered.

Romano however was distracting me, He was already fully grown.

And I was bi...

And I looked alot like a girl apparently.

And prussia thought he was straight...

I suddenly put two and two together.

"HE F'ING THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL!" This upset me, immensely.

I was a Goddamned 17 year old russian-japanese mix BOY, READ IT BOY!

DUDE! I was going to kill prussia

I got up from my spot and started to pull my cat off of prussias face, so that I could kill him, She however had some intention of killing prussia too, so I watched the scene unfold.

My cat was clawing at prussias face very rapidly and quickly, trying to leave streaks.

I started to laugh at the scene it was hilarious!

I barely noticed when I was cradled against greeces chest, but when I did my brow furrowed.

"What the-" I was cut off by my cat 'RAWR'ing loudly

"Oh I guess Aleta is hungry!" I struggled in his arms.

I Tried to escape but apparently he had other Ideas

"No..." He responded after a long while of silence.

_**~A/N. I Seriously don't like the fact that noone reviews my stuff REVIEW IT OR I WON'T POST I REQUIRE A REVIEW FROM SOMEONE!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~A/N. I Decided to post this thing against all odds since nobody even cares about me enough to show it. also I would like to have your Ideas~**_

I shifted my weight and he moved a little trying to keep me in his arms, and despite my small stature I was able to get out of his grasp, only to fall into prussias lap, but well... I guess I can't always have a good day.

But to make matters worse prussia hadn't got over the fact that MY cat Aleta had scratched his face up, he didn't like that one bit.

I was wondering If I was gonna die or not when the doorbell rang.

"A-Fucking-Gain?" I asked, incredulously.

Greece started towards the door.

"where ya goin'?" I asked, stupidly.

He stopped and stared at me.

I froze. my voice was finally fixing itself from when I had hurt it 2 weeks ago.

I ignored it and ran to the door, wipe my hair out of my forehead.

"hello?" I asked before noticing the three boxes in front of my house.

"HOSHI-" and then I was knocked over by a super confused gil trying to see what I was freaking out about.

I looked at the boxes all three had manuals (which I had snatched up earlier), but I had freaked out at the sheer mass of one of the boxes I mean it was freaking hunormous!

I figured it had to be russia, who else could it be? I mean come on.

"браT, пора проснуTься" (brother it's time to wake up) I said, in the

I heard sobbing coming from one of the boxes, so I opened it.

"You are not Natalya, You are not even a girl..." Russia said from inside of the box.

"good job, I bet you're the only one who figured that out immediately." I said completely startled at this developement.

I opened the next manual and stared.

**ANTONIO HERNANDEZ CARRIEDO USERGUIDE AND MANUAL.**

'great now romano's gonna totally hate living here...' I thought.

"well," I sighed, "at least he's not completely insane..."

and with that I was pulled into an back-breaking hug by russia for absolutely no reason.

"Heilig, Herr, bekkomen ihn von mir!"(Holy lord get him off of me!) I screached in rapid german.

Prussia burst out of the house carrying his iron cross and I almost freaking died.

Russia Was going to strangle prussia and me.

there was nothing we could do to stop it.

And I was already nursing a pained windpipe back to health.

You do the math.

Anyway when Prussia saw Russia I wasn't surprised when all hell broke loose, hell I wasn't even phased, I just wanted out of the blast zone.

As soon as it was safe I dragged the two crates inside the house away from Prussia who was intent on blowing Russia up.

I activated spain by accident when I was going outside; by saying I was going out for food And asking what romano wanted.

And the other one was... okay read the cover.

**François Bonnefoi UserGuide and Manual**

I inwardly groaned.

I don't know about you but I didn't feel like getting raped by a man who would probably think I was a girl at first.

_**~A/N. I am stopping the chapter here because of a lack of ideas I seriously need to do something about that... anyway I need some help on how to activate him as I have no Freaking Idea! (the spain one was funny) any way I have stuff to do and I may start a new manual fic soon.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~A/N. I Seriously Thought about this after the review I got and yes, he will wake up france in this one. take that people who didn't comment (and yes I check how many people read it; I'm ashamed of you guys!) anyways back to the fic!~**_

I was reading the manual and the way to wake him up was easy since I had absolutely no Idea if I had a french accent (if I did he would still wake up though, that was the fun part)

"Francois wake up mon frère." I said with a slight trill in my voice.

'Crap,' I thought 'just now I sounded more like a girl than I usually do. I'm going to be raped in my sleep...'

I groaned inwardly as the box rattled and burst leaving a half naked france sitting on my floor.

'I so did not need that this early in the morning' I thought after checking the clock and noticing it was only 8o'clock.

'Are you serious?' I thought as france eyed me with what one could only assume were his sexy eyes.

I looked away and started walking to show him I couldn't care ANY less about his eyes.

Greece decided to make another appearance just then and was shocked to find france on a pile of splintered wood.

Greece simply nodded at me.

France was shocked to see Greece, and I was surprised that Greece was still acknowledging my existence, after yesterdays episode of jump and run.

I stood there feeling like I was in the middle of an emotional reunion.

Greece just walked over and stood, towering over me with a slightly Threatening air.

"I don't forgive you for what happened yesterday..." He said in his slow voice.

This pissed me off, on so many levels.

"YOU? forgive ME? HA! that's hilarious!" I yelled, in blind rage.

Greece froze, shocked; But I continued on my rant.

"You Should be BEGGING FOR MERCY after what you did to my cat aleta! she almost died! what do you have to say for yourself? NOTHING! MY CAT COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Of course I knew this last sentence was a bit too much but I said it any way because I was frustrated, I seriously needed to vent at someone...

And Greece was in the shit storm range...

Anyway this upset france and he started hugging me, which pissed greece, which pissed me, WHY THE HELL SHOULD HE CARE WHAT I DO?

And then romano came down, and ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!

"What is the drunk doing here?" Romano asked me, The one to be asked questions.

I shrugged and tried to get 'the drunk' off of me.

"Not that easy~." Came frances voice, from around naval level.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I asked as I noticed where his voice was coming from.

_**~A/N. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND we're stopping! :D that was totally a hilarious Idea that I had! I think that if me and my sis have roleplays we could make regular fanfics too! (no it's not over yet I'm just running out of appropriate ideas)~**_


End file.
